


Pocket Monsters of Pegasus

by MapsMizoguchi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, inspired by David Hewlett, pre-slash is you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapsMizoguchi/pseuds/MapsMizoguchi
Summary: It's been a busy few months since Atlantis returned to Pegasus. Even still, Sheppard noticed when more and more crew started to congregate in the corridors and popular relaxation spots. He wasn't sure what was causing it, but he's got a hunch it's the science teams fault, again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SGA Pokemon Go fic! Inspired by David Hewlett's Pokemon Go adventures on Twitter. Unbeta'd, apologies for any weird grammar or typos.

When Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard woke up, everything seemed normal. There may have been a few more people in the hall near his quarters, but he thought nothing of it. As he made his way to the 'gate room he started to notice more and more people clustered with their laptops and tablets. It wasn't everywhere, just certain halls, or areas, like the mess hall or the training rooms, had more people hanging around than usual.

As he entered the 'gate room he overheard Chuck speaking to one of the other technicians in hushed tones. All he heard was "--I got three last night. One more and I'll be able to evolve it--". John lifted a confused eyebrow as he passed, but Chuck was too involved in his conversation to notice.

There was an important head of department meeting first thing. Since it was decided to move Atlantis back to Pegasus there were a lot of details that needed to go over. Ranging from strategic locations, interactions with the locals, prioritization of research of Pegasus vs Atlantis itself, supplies, coordination with the Daedelus and the other supply ships, 'gate traffic, staff rotation, the list went on and on. John wasn't looking forward to his day being lost to debating the musts, shoulds and wants of running Atlantis, but he begrudgingly agreed it was necessary after everything that had transpired the past few months.

They were only an hour into to the meeting, Rodney was half way through demanding what the science team would require to run at even minor capacity when his tablet made a chirping sound. Without missing a beat Rodney continued his speech as he flicked open the device to check the notification. Then he froze mid sentence.

"Was there any more to your essentials, Dr. McKay?" Woolsey asked during the pause, clearly relieved for the reprieve from the barrage.

"I... Yes. Uh." Rodney answered, the message clearly distracting him. Then something seemed to click and he replied with more focus, "I'm sorry, I just got an urgent message from Zelenka. I'll email the manifest when I'm done." He abruptly packed up his things and left.

John didn't think too much of it. It was still pretty common to uncover tech in Atlantis that required McKay's personal attention. He was jealous of Rodney's luck on dodging the meeting, and disappointed because watching Rodney fight with the other departments was the only highlight. Sighing to himself John settled in to listening to Keller's overview of the infirmary.

Later that evening John had decided to go for a run along one of Atlantis' less used piers. While they had opened up most of the city, there were certain areas that were still offlimits. The pier had been open for several weeks now, but John rarely came across anyone else, especially in the evenings. Except for tonight.

Tonight the pier was packed. John was barely able to thread a path through to the far end. While he made his way he noticed that everyone had their tablets with them again. He briefly wondered if there was an ordnance test he'd forgotten about, or if Ronon was trying to set the Atlantis record for golf distance, again. Sometimes he regretted showing Ronon golf.

Slowly a slight murmur started going through the crowd, not long after someone called out what sounded like "Ninetails!". The reaction was instant, almost every started to move towards the call, furiously tapping on their tablets. 

John watched in fascination. He heard the odd cheer and a lot more cursing. Then one clear voice ringing out "Ha! Got it, CP 1762!". That's when he knew this was somehow Rodney's fault.

"MCKAY!" John yelled out as he made his way through the crowd. He could see Rodney still holding up his tablet triumphantly, crooked smile on his lips. "MCKAY!" he called again, as he neared the other man. This time Rodney heard him, he could see the smile falter and concern flit across his eyes.

As he approached McKay turned to greet him nervously. "Colonel Sheppard. What a surprise to see you out here. Uh, out for a run?"

He wasn't buying it. "What did you do?"

"Colonel?" he asked with a puzzled expression, clearly attempting to feign innocence.

John frowned, "This! Why is everyone out here!?" he waved in the direction of the crowd, who had been quietly moving away from the pair, not wanting to get involved.

Rodney started to reply "Well. You see. There's a perfectly acceptable reason--" but before he could reply Zelenka appeared at his elbow.

"McKay, the server load seems to be stabilized. We can probably start tweaking the general spawn algorithm soon. There's been a slight hiccup with the Eevee evolution ratios. Right now there's a 15:1 chance to get a Flareon, but I think we've figured out how to even it out in the next update." the Czech said as he tapped away at his computer, clearly unaware of the interrogation that he'd interrupted.

John stared at Zelenka, then resumed his accusation, "What the hell, McKay!?"

"This isn't what it looks like?" Rodney offered with a smile. He only lasted a minute under John's poker face. "Alright, so when we were on Earth I was visiting Jeanie and Madison had started playing Pokémon Go. Jeanie suggested I start playing as a way to bond with her. Of course I scoffed at the idea, the game play is completely juvenile and beyond me--"

"But it is quite addictive." Zelenka chimed in helpfully.

Rodney glared at the shorter man and continued, "Yes, Radek, thank you. It is a fantastic time killer. So when we were prepping to return to Pegasus Radek suggested we bring a mirror of the game--"

"Rodney! That is not--" Zelenka started to protest.

"--as an easy form of entertainment and to help socialize the new and old crew of the expedition." Rodney finished, ignoring Zelenka's outburst.

"Is this even legal? Aren't there those micro transactions?" John's eyes went wide "Are you stealing money from the team?"

Rodney scoffed at John's acquisition, "Of course not! The system records the transactions here in Atlantis and the next time we check in with SGC all the billing is sent as part of the databurst. Same as our Netflix subscriptions, we're all paying for it, it's just held here until we send it back."

"Alright. Well. That sounds good." John stammered. He felt better knowing Rodney wasn't embezzling money from the crew, but it still didn't sit well with him. "Does Woolsey know about this? And how much of Atlantis' servers is this taking up? We better not be losing anything vital to this."

"Colonel, this program is so minuscule on the Ancients system it barely even registers. The entire SGC database only takes a fraction of space in comparison." Rodney explained, smugness almost palpable in the air.

"And does Woolsey know about this?" John pressed, though he knew Rodney's boast was an answer in itself.

There was an awkward silence. Zelenka seemed incredibly intent on his tablet. Rodney opened his mouth to answer, but didn't reply.

"Rodney! You have to tell him about this!"

"And we will!" Rodney answered defensively. "We just wanted to make sure the system worked first. Though..." He trailed off, John could see the gears turning behind his eyes, Rodney was up to something. "Having a member of the military staff backing the idea would go a long way to getting it approved."

"Oh no! I'm not helping you talk Woolsey into this!" John threw up his hands, "if you want this you're going to have to do it yourself. I'm not getting on his bad side for some game."

"Look, just download the app from the science drive and try it out. " Rodney looped his arm behind John's back and slowly started to walk him down the pier as he talked. "Radek and I personally mapped out the Pokéstops and gyms. No dead zones like Niantics terrible geosyncing system on Earth." they took the first door back inside Atlantis, "We made sure no vital or off limits areas are used, it's just some entertainment. It even has locations at different elevations!" As Rodney finished John realized they were next to a teleport station and before he had a chance to stop him Rodney had stepped in and tapped in a location. "Let me know what you think!" he called with a grin as he disappeared.

John stared dumbfoundedly at the now empty station, he'd been duped. "Dammit."

Late that night Rodney woke to his tablet chirping insistently. It only did that for urgent messages, so he slapped his hand down on the nightstand where he'd left it, fumbling for a few seconds in the dark before he located the machine. Tapping a few buttons to unlock it and open the message box he saw he had an urgent message from Sheppard, title "MCKAY!", he couldn't help but grin as he opened it.

TO: McKay, Rodney  
FROM: Sheppard, John  
PRIORITY: Urgent  
SUBJECT: MCKAY!

Why is there a gym at my quarters titled "Lt. Colonel Dreamboats Quarters". And who the hell is PokemonMaster42 that owns it for Mystic? Is that yours!?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this would 100% happen if the show was on now. Miss these guys <3


End file.
